Being You
by Ringo Akira
Summary: kisah cinta dari dua orang anggota kiseki no sedai dengan kekasih masing-masing yang dibumbui rasa cemburu. penasaran? baca aja.. Kise x Oc and Akashi x Oc
1. Chapter 1

_Yang aku inginkan darimu hanyalah cinta_ _dan waktu kebersamaan_ _. Aku tidak membutuhkan uang, bunga, ataupun hadiah. Cukup bersamaku saja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Konnichiwa, minna-san. Saya Ringo Akira author baru dari fandom KnB. Mungkin asing ya nama Ringo Akira ditelinga kalian. Tapi bagaimana kalau Rinko Seo? Yup… ini saya Rinko Seo. Kenapa saya membuat yang baru? Karena saya kepengen fandom sebelah sama fandom KnB tidak dicampur. Akun ini hanya untuk KnB dan yang lainnya selain Bleach saja. Hehehe**

 **Untuk cerita dari fic ini, saya terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu yang –mungkin- kalian semua sudah tahu. Pernah denger Keep Being You dari Isyana Sarasvati? Ya .. lagu itu yang menginspirasi saya untuk membuat fic ini. Untuk Chara, saya memilih Kise x Oc dan Akashi x Oc sebagai pairing awal dari fandom ini. Entah kenapa saya suka si blonde ganteng satu itu. Kawai soalnya. Xd**

 **oh ya ini fic campuran ide dari kak Azalea yang dengan bahagianya malem-malem memberikan ide serta men-teror saya untuk publish. Ini Cuma aku jadian 2 chap lho kak. Jangan protes lho ya.. wkwkwk**

 **Seperti biasa saya menyerahkan review kepada minna. Saya orangnya nyantai kok. Tenang aja. Here you go**

 **Being You**

 **By : Ringo Akira**

 **Kuroko No Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki (Yoroshiku, Fujimaki-san ^_^)**

 **Warning : Typo, AU, OOC, Gajeness, don't like don't read.**

Sepuluh, sembilan, delapan, tujuh, enam, lima, empat, tiga, dua...

Hitungan angka itu terus tergumam di mulut seorang gadis cantik yang tengah berdiri di halte dekat sebuah sekolah. Entah sudah beapa kali ia menyebutan angka dengan menghitung mundur. Mungkin ini sudah sampai kelima kalinya dia menghitung.

Tangannya meraih ponsel yang ada di tangannya. Jam 10.50. sudah 1 jam ia duduk berdiam diri di halte tempat ia membuat janji dengan seseorang hari ini. Orang yang sudah membuat janji dengannya bilang bahwa ia harus menunggu disini pukul 09.30. tapi nyatanya orang itu yang mengingkari janjinya.

"Terlambat lagi." Gerutunya sambil menengok kanan-kiri melihat siapa tahu orang itu terlihat.

Sudah berulang kali ia katakan agar tepat waktu jika membuat janji dengannya. Tapi nyatanya, molor 1 jam sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang –mungkin- lumrah bagi orang itu.

"Menunggu lama, Sei-chan."

Tangan kekar orang itu melingkar di pinggang gadis itu dari belakang. Gadis itu –Seira Kirisaki- menghela nafas panjang. Benar-benar jahat laki-laki ini. Sudah terlambat tapi masih saja bisa bersikap santa seperti ini. Apa laki-laki ini tahu jika sudah 1 jam ia menunggunya sampai pegal di halte ini?

"Seperti biasa terlambat lagi, Ryouta-kun." Seira melepas rangkulan tangan Kise dari pinggangnya.

"Coba kudengar, kali ini apa alasanmu terlambat dengan janjimu sendiri? Latihan? Atau... menggoda perempuan yang selalu ada disekitarm?" Tanganya bersedekap dada dengan tatapan agak sebal meminta jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh pria dihadapannya ini.

Kise menggaruk belakang lehernya kikuk. "Ano, etto.. Akacchi mengajakku latihan dengan Midorimacchi. Itupun juga mendadak. Tapi, tapi, untuk menggoda itu tidak benar. Yaaa, walaupun banyak gadis yang menggodaku." Senyumnya canggung menyebutkan alasan terakhirnya tadi.

"Ah begitu rupanya, nanti akan kutanyakan pada Seijuro-kun tentang alasan mu yang terakhir. Jika itu bohong, maka aku akan meminta Seijuro-kun untuk mencukur habis rambut pirangmu." Ujar Seira dengan senyum manis dibibirnya.

'Glek'

Oh oke, ini bukan sebuah lelucon lagi. Rumor bahwa Seira adalah gadis cantik dengan sifat yanderenya memang bukan hanya sekedar rumor belaka. Walaupun Seira memiliki sikap yang feminim dan wajah yang cantik serta manis, tetapi jika ia marah maka Akashi dengan guntingnya sebagai eksekutor akan membabat habis rambut orang yang sudah membuatnya marah. Dulu ketika ada seseorang yang mencoba menggoda Seira di lapangan dekat para Kiseki No Sedai latihan, maka siap-siap Akashi datang dan gunting merahnya yang akan mengeksekusi para pengganggu itu. Kise bahkan yang mendengar cerita itu seteah kejadian, bergidik ngeri.

Ah ngomong-ngomong soal kenapa ia bisa memanggil Akashi dengan nama depannya karena mereka berdua memiiki kesamaan sifat dan watak yang sama. Pertama kali mereka bertemu saja mereka sudah saling akrab karena mengerti sikap yandere mereka masing-masing. Sebenarnya bukan hanya dengan Akashi saja ia dekat. Dengan yang lain juga. Seira adalah gadis yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Itu dia kenapa banyak orang yang menyukainya.

"Ne Ryouta, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman hiburan yang baru dibuka 3 hari yang lalu. Aku penasaran sekali." ujar Seira seraya menarik tangan Kise untuk mengajaknya ke tempat favoritnya itu. Sudah lama kan Seira tidak pergi kesana. Dan inipun juga sekalian pergi bersama Kise.

Kise terkekeh pelan."Baik, baik."

Mendengar tanggapan 'ya' dari Kise, Seira berteriak senang dan segera menarik kekasih berambut pirangnya itu ke taman hiburan dekat sini..Bahkan dengan sikapnya yang begini manja dan kekanak-kanakan, siapa yang sangka gadis ini memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Akashi.

.

..

.

"Hey Seira, kau tidak lelah? Kita beristirahat sebentar ya?" Kise terengah-engah pelan mencoba membujuk kekasih mungilnya ini untuk beristirahat barang sebentar saja.

2 jam sudah Kise diajak untuk berkeliling taman hiburan ini. Dan 2 jam itu juga Seira mengajak Kise untuk menaiki Roller Coster sebanyak 4 kali.

"Oh ayolah, Ryouta-kun. Aku masih sanggup berjalan. Sekarang aku ingin naik kora-kora itu." Pinta manja gadis berambut hitam itu. Ia sangat ingin menaiki permainan itu. Dan sudah lama juga kan ia tidak pergi ke taman hiburan seperti ini.

Lutut Kise serasa lemas mendengar keinginan Seira yang –mungkin- sudah kesekian kalinya ia mengatakan untuk naik ini dan itu.

"Ne Seira, bagaimana kalau kubelikan minuman dan menunggumu disini sementara kau bermain itu. Kau mau?" Kise kembali membujuk Seira yang kedua kalinya. Jujur ia benar-benar lelah sekarang.

Seira terdiam berfikir. Benar juga kata Kise. Setelah 2 jam ia bermain, Ia mulai terasa haus juga.

" Wakatta, kau tunggu disini ya. Oh ya, belikan aku cola saja."

Kise hanya mengangguk dan setelahnya Seira berlari menuju ke permainan selanjutnya. Astaga, jujur ini benar-benar lebih melelahkan daripada ia harus latihan basket bersama anggota kiseki no sedai. Dan mau tidak mau dia sekarang harus membelikan Seira minuman cola yang sudah ia pesankan tadi.

"Ryouta, sedang apa kau disini?"

Jantung Kise hampir copot ketika seseorang dari belakang menepuk pundaknya agak keras. Kise menoleh melihat siapa yang telah menyapanya hingga sedemikian kagetnya Ia.

Pria berambut merah yang tadi sudah menyapanya, sekarang terdiam menatapnya datar dengan 2 minuman ditangannya. Kise mengerjapkan kedua matanya menatap orang dihadapannya.

"K-kau sedang apa disini, Akashicchi?" suara Kise terdengar gugup melihat keberadaan seorang Akashi Seijuro di wahana hiburan ini. Seingatnya Akashi bilang jika ia aka nada rencana setelah latihan. Inikah rencananya?

"Bukankah jika ada orang yang bertanya padamu pertama kali, maka kau harus menjawabnya dulu Ryouta?" Ucap Akashi tegas dengan tatapan tajam yang siap mengancam siapapun.

"A-ano etto, se-sebenarnya aku tengah menemani Seira disini. Y-ya sekedar jalan-jalan." Jawab Kise terbata-bata tidak berani menatap mata Akashi. Hufftt… mengerikan sekali melihat matanya yang memiliki beda warna itu tengah menatap tajam seperti itu.

"Oh begitu. Akupun juga sama. Menemani Yuki jalan-jalan."

"Be-benarkah? Hahaha."

Oh Tuhan melihat Akashi yang merubah tatapannya dari yang menakutkan menjadi kalem, benar-benar melegakkan hati Kise. Tadi itu walaupun hanya tatapan mata juga tampak menakutkan. Apalagi kalau gunting yang keluar. Tentu itu lebih mengerikan lagi.

"Seijuro-kun~"

Seira berlari pelan melambaikan tangan dan berteriak kencang dari kejauhan melihat keberadaan Akashi yang hanya diam di tempat. Sementara Seira berlari kegirangan, yang ditarik dibelakangnya hanya berpasrah ketika dirinya ditarik seperti ini.

"Chotto Seira, kau terlalu cepat berlarinya." Yuki mengeluh karena ulah Seira yang sejak bertemu tadi sudah seenaknya menarik dirinya

"Tidak apa, tidak apa. Lihat, Seijuro menunggumu kan?" Ujar Seira santai seraya masih menarik tangan gadis manis berambut coklat itu.

Yuki menghela nafas pelan. Ya beginilah sifat Seira jika bertemu dengannya. Manja dan seperti anak kecil. Berbanding terbalik dengan sikap yanderenya? Memang. Kenapa? Karena hanya Yuki lah yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini sejak awal pertemanan mereka sejak SMP. Seira jadi jauh lebih jinak(?) dibanding awal masuk SMP.

"Sudah selesai kah kalian?" Akashi memberikan sekaleng jus jeruk dingin kepada Yuki.

"Ehm begitulah. Lelah juga berkeliling selama setengah hari disini." Ujar Yuki seraya duduk dibangku dekat mereka berdiri.

Mulut Kise menganga lebar mendengar kata 'setengah hari' yang diucapkan oleh Yuki. Apa? Setengah hari? 8 jam lebih? Setengah hari mereka berkeliling dan mereka tidak merasa lelah?

"Benarkah itu, Seijuro-kun? Kalian sudah disini selama 10 jam?"

"Ya begitulah. Yuki bilang dia ingin pergi ke taman hiburan bersamaku. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk menemaninya." Akashi menjawab santai seraya ikut duduk disamping Yuki.

Kise menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jadi alasan kenapa Akashi tadi sempat izin seteah 10 menit latihan karena alasan ia menemani Yuki pergi ke taman bermain.

Seira menatap iri sahabatnya Yuki. Enaknya memiliki kekasih seperti Akashi. Selain Akashi mampu meluangkan waktu untuk Yuki, Akashi juga tipe laki-laki yang selalu tepat waktu. Ya walaupun banyak yang takut dengan Akashi karena sifatnya, tapi toh jika untuk kekasihnya waktu luang bisa ia berikan untuk Yuki.

Tidak seperti Kise. Kise terkesan selalu mengingkari janjinya. Padahal dia sendiri yang membuatnya. Bukan hanya itu, susah sekali jika Seira meminta Kise untuk meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk sekedar berkencan di waktu senggang. Bahkan jika Kise tidak bisa datang menemuinya selama seminggu lebih, Kise hanya mengiriminya bunga atau hadiah sebagai permintaan maafnya selama seminggu. Seira tertunduk sedih. Sebenarnya apa hubungannya ini hanya dihargai oleh bunga, hadiah, atau kata maaf saja?

.

.

Dan benarkan apa yang Seira pikirkan. Setelah acara jalan-jalan mereka bersama-sama sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu, Seira sudah jarang bertemu dengannya meskipun hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol saja. Bahkan ketika ia datang ke tempat latihan dan melihat teman-temannya sesama anggota kiseki no sedai tengah latihan, Kise tampak tidak hadir dengan alasan izin untuk pekerjaannya sebagai model. Saat Seira mencoba untuk menyusul Kise pun jawabannya pasti 'Tidak usah cemas. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku merindukanmu.'

Merindukan? Merindukan dirinya katanya? Apakah ia paham arti dari 'merindukan'?

"Ryouta bodoh. Tidak memiliki perasaan. Otak udang. Dasar bodoh"

"Sekesal itukah kau dengan Ryouta, Seira?"

Seira terlonjak kaget dari tempat duduknya. "Seijuro-kun. Kau mengagetkanku." Mata kelabunya menatap Akashi yang tengah meminum air mineral dengan sebal. Siapa juga yang menyuruh Akashi untuk tiba-tiba berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kau kesal karena Ryouta sudah 2 minggu ini tidak menemuimu?" Akashi duduk disebelah Seira seraya menyandarkan kepalanya dikursi.

Seira menggembungkan pipinya kesal."Tentu saja kan. Gadis mana yang tidak marah karena sudah seminggu lebih tidak pernah bertemu dengan kekasinya? Apalagi Ryouta hanya selalu mengirimiku bunga –ah sekarang berganti boneka- atau hadiah saja." Kesal Seira mencoba mengutarakan kemarahannya kepada teman sesama kepribadiannya ini.

"Mau kuhubungi Ryouta untuk datang kesini? Kebetulan aku juga ingin memberikan ancaman kepadanya karena ia sudah terlalu lama menunda jadwal latihannya."

"kau bisa?"

Dengan hanya senyuman kecilnya, Akashi segera menekan dial untuk menghubungi perfect copy dari kiseki no sedai itu. Dan lihat, Kise segera mengangkat telepon dari Akashi bukan?

'Ada apa, Akashicchi?'

"Ryouta, kau sudah paham bukan dengan batas cuti latihanmu?"

'I-iya aku paham. Be-besok aku aka nada disana tepat waktu. Aku janji..'

"Baiklah. Jam 10 kau sudah harus ada disini. Kau pasti sudah tahu hukumannya bukan jika kau melanggar?"

"E-ehm aku paham. Tenang saja."

Akashi segera menutup teleponnya tanpa perlu berkata-kata lagi. Seira menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Akashi kagum.

"Wah~ kau hebat ya, Seijuro-kun. Bahkan hanya mengatakan ancaman kecil seperti itu saja, Ryouta sudah ketakutan. Apa aku harus seperti itu juga padanya?"

"Tidak usah, Seira. Kau harus tetap berwibawa dan anggun dalam bersikap. Bukankah kau nona muda keluarga Kirisaki?" Akashi mengacak pelan rambut Seira "Meskipun aku juga dari keluarga terpandang, tetapi karena aku laki-laki jadi bukan masalah. Kau kan perempuan."

Seira terkikik geli "Kau benar, Seijuro-kun. Arigatou." Ujar Seira tersenyum lega seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, mata biru Yuki menatap Akashi sengit dari ujung lapangan. Sepertinya akan menjadi masalah sendiri untuk Akashi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa anggota kiseki no sedai sudah bersiap untuk memulai latihan. Dan tidak seperti dua minggu yang lalu, Kise sudah ikut berpartisipasi akibat ancaman dari Akashi.

"Yo, Kise. Kau bilang masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kau lakukan? Kenapa kembali?" Aomine menyapa Kise terlebih dahulu.

"Kau jahat, Aominecchi. Kau sudah tahu kan jika Akashicchi pasti akan mengancamku?"

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri, Kise. Kau sudah tahu jika Akashi marah kan?" Midorima menanggapi pernyataan Kise seraya berancang-ancang melakukan shoot.

"Midorima-kun benar. Sebaiknya kau patuhi saja kata-kata Akashi-kun jika kau ingin selamat, Kise-kun." Kali ini Kuroko turut menceramahi teman satu timnya itu saat di Teiko.

"Oh iya Kurocchin –krauk- ada dimana Kagamicchin –krauk-?" Murasakibara masih menikmati cemilannya sebelum latihan dimulai.

"Kalau kalian mencari Taiga, dia akan kemari bersama Riko sebentar lagi."

Mendengar suara baritone dari Akashi, membuat semua anggota kiseki no sedai itu terdiam sejenak. Ya .. jika Akashi sudah datang, ini artinya latihan harus segera dimulai. Dan tanpa disuruh lagi, mereka sudah bersiap ditempat masing-masing. Walaupun Kagami terlambat hadir, tetapi latihan tetap berjalan kan?

"Gyaaa… Kise-kun kakkoi."

"Semangat kise-kun."

"Kami disini mendukungmu selalu. Gyaaa"

"Cih.. kau membawa supporter rupanya, kise." Aomine mendecih sebal melihat Kise yang selalu mengundang supporter perempuan ke dalam lapangan.

"Hahaha.. tidak mungkin kan. Mereka yang datang sendiri kok." Tawa lepas Kise dengan tangannya yang tengah men-dribble bola dan mencoba menerobos pertahanan Aomine didepannya.

"Terserah apa katamu, Kise. Yang penting sekarang oper bola itu padaku, nannodayo." Midorima mulai berteriak kesal melihat Kise yang masih terlihat santai men-dribble bola.

Kise tersenyum menyeringai "Hee.. kau pikir akan semudah itu Aominecchi melewatiku, Midorimacchi?"

"Kheh, sombong sekali kau, Kise. Coba saja kalau bisa."

Pertarungan sengit antar Kise dan Aomine tidak terelakkan ketika Kise mencoba menerbos pertahanan Aomine. Kuroko yang tidak mau diam saja, segera mendekati Aomine dan Kise agar mendapatkan kesempatan untuk merebut bola dari Kise dan memberikannya pada Aomine untuk mencetak gol. Dan karena kesalahan sedikit dari Kise, membuat Kuroko yang bebas tanpa penjagaan dari Midorima berhasil mencuri bola.

"Hem, kau tahu Kurokocchi, kenapa aku bias disebut sebagai perfect copy kan? Kau ingat saat kau melakukan teknik misdirection? Aku juga bisa."

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Kise melewati Kuroko dengan menggunakan teknik yang pernah Kuroko pakai dan saat itu pula ia berlari menuju ring dan melakukan dunk cetakan gol pertamanya. Sorakan dari penonton menggema ke seluruh lapangan. Melihat kemajuan yang pesat dari tim nya Akashi hanya mnganggukkan kepala pelan dan sedikit tersenyum. Tadinya ia khawatir dengan kemampuan mereka yang tidak sesuai harapannya. Tapi ternyata, mereka berhasil.

"Gyaaaa… Kise-kun~ sugoiiii!"

"Ah arigatou minna."

Ah ya jangan lupakan jika Kise kemari membawa banyak suporter wanita yang begitu banyak sekali. Bahkan saat ini lapangan sudah dipenuhi oleh gadis-gadis yang sibuk meneriaki namanya dengan heboh. Dan bukan Kise namanya jika tidak melambaikan namanya untuk menyapa sorakan kagum dari para fans nya. Bahkan dengan senang hati Kise akan melayangkan senyum manisnya kepada gadis-gadis itu. Bahkan sekarang dengan berani 3 orang gadis mendatanginya diiringi tawa bahagia dan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Ne Kise-kun, kau hebat sekali. Aku benar-benar kagum sekali."

"Itu benar, Kise-kun. Kapan-kapan maukah kau pergi berkaraoke bersama kami?"

"Benar ikutlah, Kise-kun."

Kise menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung "A-ah itu ya, baiklah akan aku pikirkan."

"Benarkah? Asyikkk" teriak ketiga gadis itu bahagia. Bahkan mungkin perkataan Kise yang akan memikirkan ajakan mereka jauh lebih membahagiakan mereka saat ini.

"Aah~ mulai lagi Kisechin." Murasakibara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya berharap jika Seira tidak akan ada disini sekarang." Ujar Akashi yang masih mencoba memeriksa hasil analisa dari latihan beberapa hari ini.

"Ohhh… begitu rupanya. Kau meng-iyakan ajakan mereka sedangkan untuk ajakanku, kau menolak ya Ryouta-kun?"

Yang tidak diharapkan Akashi dalam kata-katanya tadi tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah datar dan tangan yang ia silangkan didepan dadanya. Kirisaki Seira sekarang sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang Kise Ryouta sekarang.

"Mati sudah, Kise." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit kendur.

"Riwayatmu tamat, Baka Kise." Senyum seringai Aomine.

"Semoga kau selamat, Kise-kun." Kuroko menangkupkan tangannya berdoa untuk keselamatan sang perfect copy itu.

Dan yang bersangkutan, hanya terdiam mematung menyaksikan kemarahan yang begitu besar dari kekasihnya –yang walau hanya tergambar dari wajah datarnya saja-. 1 menit Seira masih diam dan tidak berbicara apapun melihat Kise yang masih saja terdiam tidak mampu berbicara. Sepertinya bukan hanya Seira dan Kise saja yang terdiam, semua yang ada di lapangan pun diam saja.

2 menit, 3 menit..

"Seijuro-kun, kuserahkan padamu."

"Tu-tunggu Sei-chan. A-aku bisa jelaskan."

Bahkan Kise yang mencoba mengejar Seira terhenti langkahnya melihat Akashi yang sudah siap siaga dengan gunting merah ditangannya. Tatapannya pun juga lebih mengerikan daripada Seira.

"Nah Ryouta karena Seira sudah menyerahkanmu padaku, aku akan memulainya. Ini juga hukumanmu karena kau sudah membolos latihan selama dua minggu." Akashi dengan gunting ditangannya sudah siap mengeksekusi rambut Kise.

"Tu-tunggu Akasshicchi. So-soal latihan, a-aku minta maaf. Nan-nanti aku akan bertanggung jawab. Ta-tapi biarkan aku pergi mengejar Seira dulu." Kise bergidik ketakutan melihat Akashi yang sepertinya sudah bukan Akashi lagi. Sepertinya sudah tidak ada harapan bagi rambut pirang Kise. Selamat tinggal, rambut.

"Sei-kun, hentikan."

Teriakan dari kejauhan itu menggema diseluruh lapangan. Aihara Yuki tampak menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"Kau… kau benar-benar, Ikut aku keluar."

Ya mendengar teriakan dari Yuki, mau tidak mau Akashi mengikuti Yuki keluar dan membiarkan Kise yang sekarang juga sudah berlari mencoba mengejar Seira.

"Astaga, drama pertengkaran tentang percintaan lagi. Lalu kita bagaimana?" Aomine duduk disembarang tempat dengan bola yang masih ia pegang.

"Kita tunggu saja sampai Akashi kembali. Percuma saja jika kita pulang sekarang." Midorima mengambil handuk yang berada dibangku. Jika mereka pulang dan Akashi mendapati mereka telah lenyap entah kemana, maka nyawa mereka juga akan habis.

"Yo semua. Kenapa kalian tidak latihan?" Kagami bersama dengan mantan kantokunya Riko Aida datang menyapa para anggota Kiseki No Sedai.

Dengan gerakan kilat, Aomine melempar bola kearah wajah Kagami.

"Kau terlambat, bodoh. Mau jam berapa kau latihan? Kau pikir jam latihan menurutimu?" teriiak kesal Aomine yang disambut lemparan bola kembali oleh Kagami.

"Ittai! Siapa yang menyuruhmu melempar bola ke wajahku, Aho?"

"Apa kau bilang? Katakan sekali lagi?"

"Aho, aho, aho ,aho…"

"Teme! Kemari kau."

Haahh/ mulai lagi pertengkaran konyol antara dua manusia berbeda warna rambut dengan sifat yang sama. Kapan pula Akashi tiba?

.

.

.

"Seira! Seira tunggu!"

Seakan tidak peduli –atau lebih tepatnya menghiraukan- Seira tetap berjalan lurus keluar dari area lapangan basket itu. Dirinya sudah terlanjur kesal sekarang untuk beradu mulut dengan pria blonde itu. Tentu saja kesal, ini bahkan sudah melebihi batas kekesalannya.

"Ne Seira, kau dengar aku? Tunggu sebentar."

Oh yes, kenapa pria itu masih terus mengikutinya. Apa dia tidak lelah? Apa dia tidak paham? Apa dia tidak peka?

"Seira! Kubilang dengarkan aku dulu." Tangan Kise meraih pergelangan tangan Seira. Dan dengan tegas pula, Seira melepaskannya dengan mudah. Matanya memandang Kise datar.

"Apa lagi? Masih ingin mencoba menjelaskan tentang perkataanmu tadi, tuan Kise?"

"Oh ayolah Sei-chan, aku benci jika kau bersikap seperti ini. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya jika kau mau. Sebenarnya itu-"

"Tidak usah menjelaskannya. Sekarang biarkan aku memberikanmu pilihan. Pertama, kau membiarkan aku untuk berpikir selama beberapa hari tentang masalah pada dirimu dan masalah yang kita hadapi selama ini? Atau yang kedua secara sepihak, kita berdua akan putus –atau bahkan kedua pihak-? Sekarang pilihlah?" Seira masih menatap datar mata kuning milik Kise.

Kise mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Oh ini adalah asalah terbesar yang pernah ia alami tentang pacaran bersama dengan Seira. Bahkan sebelum ia berpacaran dengan Seira, ia tidak pernah merasakan hal yang serumit ini. Jika ia disuruh memilih ia harus putus dengan Seira atau tidak, maka jawabannya pastilah tidak. Baginya Seira sangat berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang pernah ia pacari selama ini.

Kise menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya "Baiklah aku akan membiarkanmu berpikir dulu. Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak lama-lama memikirkannya." Kise menggenggam tangan Seira erat. Dia harap Seira akan memberikan jawaban 'ya'

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kise, Seira meraih ponselnya yang ada di saku dan menekan tombol dial. Setelah tersambung, orang diseberang telepon mengangkatnya.

'Moshi-moshi.'

"Ah Tetsuya-kun, ini aku Seira. Kau mau pergi berkencan bersamaku nanti sore? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke kafe dengan kue yang enak. Kau mau?"

Tidak bisa dipercaya. Seira tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kise hanya untuk menghubungi Kuroko dan mengajaknya berkencan? Apa ini sungguhan?

"Ehm baiklah. Aku tunggu kau di halte dekat sini ya. Oke, baiklah. Jaa ne."

Kise sampai terdiam tidak mampu berbicara melihat Seira yang dengan manisnya tersenyum setelah menelepon Kuroko. Bahkan wajah Seira terlihat bahagia sekali sekarang.

"Ne Ryouta, untuk sementara jangan menemuiku. Jika kau tidak mau mndengarkan perkataanku, jangan salahkan aku jika gunting Akashi yang melayang. Paham kan?" Seira tersenyum manis menatap Kise yang masih tetap terdiam.

Bahkan tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Kise, Seira sudah melenggang pergi dari tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu gerbang.

1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik..

"Kurokocchiiiiii, nande?"

.

.

.

 **Ya gimana, bagus? Jelek? Terserah Minna lah ya. Saya Cuma nyumbang buat abang Kise aja. Saya suka si blonde soalnya. (Banzaiiii)**

 **Seperti yang sudah saya katakan jika ini hanyalah 2 chapter. Gak sanggup saya bikin banyak-banyak. Hahaha..**

 **Nah kak Azalea, ini sudah saya publish lho ya. Kemarin aq bilang one shoot ya. Ehhhh… kok jadi 2 chapter. Yaaa… keinginan hati gak bisa ditolak. Xixixi**

 **Jangan khawatir, chapter 2 paling lambat sabtu atau besok. Soalnya saya mesti cari waktu yang pas dengan jadwal kuliah yang semakinnnnnnnnn puadaattt… maklum udah masuk semester tua. (malah curhat)**

 **Okelah kalo gitu, mau tahu kisah selanjutnya kan? (kalo iya) tunggu aja yaaaa…**

 **Jaa Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haloooo… kembali lagi sama Akira di fic fanfom KnB..**

 **Yahhh.. ini sudah chapter ke 2 dan ENTAH KENAPA ini chapter sampe 23 lembar minna. Moshiwake arimasen, Minna-san..**

 **Dan entah kenapa di chapter kali ini saya selipkan semi M ya.. karena saya lagi kepengen #jawaban apaan noh#**

 **Ya sudah.. dimulai aja ya..**

 **Being You**

 **by**

 **Ringo Akira**

 **Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : Typo, AU, OOC, Gajeness, Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

Akashi masih diam berdiri setelah Yuki menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya ketika ia akan meng-eksekusi Kise. Bahkan sudah 5 menit mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain dalam diam. Bedanya adalah Akashi dengan tatapannya yang seperti biasa –kalem dan datar- sedangkan Yuki dengan tatapan yang benar-benar kesal. Yang membuat ini menjadi sangat mengherankan adalah, kenapa Akashi diam saja ketika Yuki menatapnya tidak enak? Sementara Yuki, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengeluarkan semua rasa kesal yang selama ini sudah terpendam selama ini. Tapi Yuki masih ingin menunggu Akashi yang berbicara, setidaknya menanyakan kata 'ada apa? Apa ada masalah?' tapi kenapa kekasihnya ini tidak mau berbicara?

Waktu 1 menit sudah berlalu, bahkan Akashi masih setia berdiam diri dengan masih menatap lurus mata Yuki. Dan Yuki tidak tahu tatapan apa itu? OH TUHAN, sudah cukup!

"Ne Sei-kun, kau masih sanggup menatapku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganmu sama sekali?" Ujar Yuki mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak memperlihatkan kekesalannya.

Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya pelan "Begitulah." Jawabnya dengan santai dan tanpa penekanan yang berarti.

Oh Yuki, tahan, tahan. ini memang sudah sering terjadi kan?

"Lalu, kau tahu alasannya kenapa aku membawamu kemari? Kau bisa lihat dari wajahku kan, Sei-kun?"

"Ehm. Aku tahu. Apa kau sedang kesal sekarang?"

AKHIRNYA. Akhinya Akashi paham dengan situasi yang sedang dirasakan oleh Yuki. Hampir saja Yuki habis kesabaran untuk masalah yang satu ini.

"Itu benar. Sebenarnya aku akan berkata jujur kepadamu. Apa kau menyayangi Sei-chan?" Yuki bertanya ragu-ragu seraya memainkan ujung roknya karena gugup. Apa yang akan dijawab Akashi?

"Ehm. Begitulah. Aku menyayanginya."

Yuki membelalakkan matanya lebar mendengar pernyataan dari laki-laki berambut merah dihadapannya. Ia menyayangi Seira sahabatnya?

"Be-benarkah itu Sei-kun?"

"Ya itu benar. Ada apa?"Akashi masih bertanya dengan santainya kepada Yuki.

Yuki menundukkan kepalanya. Oh Tuhan, Yuki bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang. Seharusnya ia marah dan menangis ketika mendengar jawaban dari Akashi. Tetapi kenapa yang ia rasakan hanya perasaan pasrah saja.

"Hey Yu-'

"Ne Sei-kun, bisakah kita tidak berhubungan beberapa hari saja? Hanya untuk beberapa hari, kau mau?" lirih Yuki dengan senyum kecilnya menatap lembut mata Akashi dan berpaling..

Akashi tertegun sejenak. Ada apa dengan Yuki hari ini? Kenapa juga ia mengatakan kata-kata itu?

"Apa… aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?" Akashi mencoba mengkoreksi dirinya sendiri.

Kepala Yuki menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin berpikir sejenak. kau mau kan?"

Mendengar permintaan Yuki, tentu saja Akashi tidak bisa menolak. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kembalilah jika kau sudah tenang." Ujar Akashi seraya membelai pelan rambut coklat Yuki.

Inilah yang Yuki tidak sukai dari Akashi. Ada masalah atau tidak, Akashi pasti selalu menanggapinya dengan santai dan selalu mencoba untuk bersikap netral. Sebenarnya dirinya harus bagaimana?

.

.

.

Dan disinilah sekarang Kuroko, Seira, Kagami, Riko, dan Murasakibara. Kelima orang itu tampak duduk manis di kafe –tempat Seira mengajak Kuroko tadi- sambil memesan beberapa cemilan yang menggiurkan disini. Tebak siapakah yang paling memesan banyak makanan? Sudah pasti Kagami dan Murasakibara.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang kenapa ada 3 makhluk tambahan yang ikut, karena Kuroko lah yang mengajak mereka bertiga. Kuroko tidak ingin dirinya hanya pergi berdua dengan pacar Kise. Bukan hanya karena keinginan individu dari Kuroko sendiri, tadi sesaat dirinya akan pergi Kise mengirimkan pesan singkat kepadanya agar Kuroko tidak hanya pergi berdua dengan Seira. Dan alhasil, Kuroko mengajak serta Kagami, mantan kantokunya, dan juga Murasakibara.

Kuroko terus memperhatikan Seira. Walaupun sudah 15 menit lalu gadis berambut hitam itu memesan kue, tapi nyatanya Seira hanya mengutak-atik kue itu dengan garpu tanpa berniat untuk memakannya. Kuroko tahu sifat kekasih Kise ini. Seira begitu amat menyukai cemilan sejenis cake yang manis. Sekali Seira melihatnya, dengan antusias dia akan membelinya dan memakannya secara lahap. Tapi ini tidak. Kue nya bahkan sudah berantakkan dan –mungkin- tidak layak dimakan.

"Hey Kuroko-kun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Seira-chan?" Riko berbisik pelan di telinga Kuroko.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Entahlah. Mungkin karena pertengkarannya dengan Kise-kun tadi." Jawab Kuroko seadanya sambil menyuapi kue kedalam mulut.

"Ehm begitu rupanya. Aku paham. Kalau seperti ini, bukankah kita harus membantunya?"

"Kau benar, Aida-san. Baiklah akan kutanyakan."

"Ne Seira, ada apa antara kau dan Kise?"

Riko, Kuroko, dan Seira serempak membelalakkan mata mereka mendengar pertanyaan spontan dari Kagami. Pria bersurai merah itu dengan santainya menanyakkan pertanyaan itu kepada Seira tanpa tahu –karena masalah itulah- Seira murung. Dan tepat setelah pertanyaan itu meluncur ditambah dengan rasa kaget dari 3 orang itu, Riko menghadiahi Kagami sebuah benjolan besar di kepalanya.

"Dasar Bakagami, coba baca situasinya dulu." Deathglare Riko yang ditanggapi Kagami dengan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit.

Seketika wajah Sira yang tadinya hanya menampakkan wajah sedih yang biasa saja, kini berubah menjadi murung luar biasa.

"N-na Seira-chan, jika kau tidak keberatan untuk bercerita kepada kami soal masalahmu kami siap membantu." Riko mencoba menawarkan bantuan kepada Seira. Gawat saja jika nanti Seira menangis atau bahkan Seira akan merasa depresi.

Wajah Kagami dan yang lainnya berubah panik melihat Seira yang segera menundukkan kepalanya sedih dan bahunya yangs sedikit bergetar.

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU, BAKAGAMI. LIHAT DIA MENANGIS KAN" amuk Riko menggoyan-goyangkan kerah Kagami dengan kencang.

"Te-tenanglah, Riko-san, -uhuk- a-aku su-sah ber-na-fas –uhuk-"

"Ho-hora Seira-san, jangan menangis. Coba ceritakan saja pada kami. Jika kami bisa membantu, kami akan berusaha." Kuroko menepuk pelan bahu Seira mencoba menenangkan gadis berparas manis itu.

"Ne Seiracchin, aku juga akan membantumu jika kau mau. Jadi jangan menangis ya." Murasakibara kali ini juga ikut membantu Kuroko menenangkannya.

Seira menghapus air matanya. Sedikt demi sedikit ia mulai menegakkan kembali kepalanya. Senyum manis coba ia lontarkan kepada teman-temannya yang telah peduli padanya itu.

"Arigatou, minna."

Riko yang sejak tadi sibuk mengomeli Kagami, bahkan terhenti melihat senyuman manis dari Seira. Begitupun juga Kuroko dan Murasakibara yang tersenyum lega melihat Seira yang sudah kembali tersenyum. Dan sepertinya, Kagami pun yang masih sibuk mengatur nafas nya juga ikut tersenyum lega. Syukurlah Seira tidak lagi menangis. Jawaban apa yang akan mereka berikan kepada Kise jika melihat Seira menangis? Terutama Akashi. Bisa gawat mereka.

.

.

.

"Paman aku memesan yang berisi daging 2 porsi. Tolong cepat ya."

"Baik, baik Yuki-chan. Tidak biasanya kau memesan sebanyak ini. Apa perutmu kuat?"

"Tidak masalah kok, Paman. Aku masih kuat."

Ini sudah adonan ke 5 yang dipesan oleh Yuki setelah dirinya, Midorima, Aomine, dan Satsuki tiba di kedai okonomiyaki 1 jam yang lalu. Dan jika bertanya kembali kenapa ketiga orang yang sedang bersama dengan Yuki ada disini, jawabannya sama dengan Seira. Yuki ingin melupakkan sejenak masalahnya bersama dengan ketiga orang itu. Dan kedai okonomiyaki menjadi tempat pilihan Yuki untuk melepas bebannya.

Dan entah kenapa juga, Yuki masih dengan lahapnya memakan okonomiyaki nya yang kelima ini. Aomine bahkan menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Apakah kau tidak makan selama 1 minggu, Yuki? Kenapa kau hari ini menggila sekali?" Midorima mencoba menjauhkan spatula kecil yang digunakan Yuki untuk memakan okonomiyaki didepannya.

"Kau tidak kasihan dengan okonomiyaki dihadapanku yang merengek minta dimakan, Midorima-kun? Aku masih sanggup makan." Yuki merebut spatula itu dari tangan Midorima dan meneruskan acara makannya.

"Jika Akashi tau hal ini bukan hanya kau saja yang akan dimarahi, aku dan Satsuki pun juga akan kena." Ujar Aomine malas seraya membuka majalah yang baru saja ia beli tadi.

"Tenang saja. Seijuro-kun tidak akan tahu jika aku makan sebanyak ini seijurou-kun kan tidak pernah pergi ke kedai seperti ini. Lagipula, aku juga sudah lama tidak kemai." Tanggap Yuki masih meneruskan acara makannya.

"Hora Yuki-chan, jika kau tidak menjaga pola makan mu, kau akan mudah gemuk bukan. Jadi ayo hentikan." Kali ini Satsuki yang encoba melarang Yuki untuk kembali menyuapi okonomiyaki kedalam mulutnya.

Yuki menggembungkan pipinya kesal "Oh ayolah Satsuki-chan, aku hanya makan ini selama beberapa bulan sekali karena Seijuro-kun melarangku untuk makan okonomiyaki. Kali ini saja. Ya?" pinta Yuki dengan memohon amat sangat.

Satsuki menyerah kali ini. Mustahil jika ia harus menghentikan Yuki sekarang. Ia tidak akan berhenti sebelum dirinya benar-benar puas.

Midorima yang berada disamping Yuki menghela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya ia tahu apa masalah yang dihadapi oleh Yuki kali ini. Selain masalah dengan Akashi, ia juga memiliki masalah lain dengan Seira. Kesalah pahaman yang dialami oleh Yuki dan Akashi juga disebabkan oleh Seira. Dan karena maslaha itulah yang membuat Yuki jadi menggila seperti ini. Ia sudah mencoba untuk membujuk Yuki agar berbaikkan dengan Akashi, tetapi Yuki pasti akan memarahinya dan menyuruhnya untuk jangan mengatakan apa-apa tentang masalah itu. Ini yang membuat Midorima menjadi semakin sulit.

Rrttt… rrttt..

Midorima melihat ponselnya yang bergetar. Kuroko meneleponnya? Ada apa?

"Aku mengangkat telepon sebentar." Midorima berdii dari duduknya dan pergi keluar. Yuki dan yang lainnya hanya terbengong melihat Midorima yang bersikap aneh.

"Moshi-moshi."

'Midorima-kun, kau sedang sibuk?'

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

'Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu soal masalah Kise-kun.'

"Disini juga ada masalah dengan Akashi dan Yuki yang juga disebabkan oleh Seira."

'Heh? Maksudmu?'

"Besok akan kujelaskan secara rinci. Kita berkumpul sepulang sekolah."

'Baiklah. Sampai jumpa.'

Stress. Midorima benar-benar stress sekarang. Pikirannya benar-benar lelah kali ini.

"Kenapa harus aku juga yang ikut campur masalah mereka?"

.

.

..

Seperti yang dijanjikan oleh Midorima, Kuroko datang ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan oleh Midorima disebuah taman didekat SMA Shuutoku. Apakah harus dijelaskan lagi kenapa di taman dan kenapa harus di dekat SMA Shuutoku? Jawabannya adalah karena taman merupakan tempat yang strategis untuk berbincang-bincang. Dan untuk di dekat SMA Shuutoku, apa lagi jika bukan karena sang pencetus rapat dadakan –Midorima Shintarou- menginginkan tempat yang dekat dengan sekolahnya? Luar biasa hebat sekali Kiseki No Sedai number one shooter ini.

"Jadi, kenapa kau juga mengikut sertakan Kagami, Aida-san, dan Murasakibara?" Midorima memandang heran ketiga personil tambahan dalam rapat kecil ini. Dan yang mersa disebutkan namanya hanya melambaikan tangan saja.

"Itu karena mereka juga sudah ikut berpartisipasi menyelesaikan masalah kemarin sore. Jadi, aku juga harus mengajak mereka." Jawab Kuroko sekenanya

"Dan kau juga Midorima, kenapa kau juga mengajak si Ahomine ini? Dia tidak akan mengerti masalah seperti ini kan?" Kagami menunjuk wajah Aomine dan mencoba meledek Ace dari Touou itu.

"Memangnya kau paham dengan yang namanya pacaran? Pacar saja tidak punya."

"Haha kau juga sama, Aho. Berkacalah sebelum berbicara."

"Kau bilang apa?"

"KALIAN BERDUA, DIAM!"

Satu tarikan nafas dari satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Riko ditambah deathglare nya, mampu membuat dua orang berbeda warna rambut itu diam mematung. Sudah habis kesabaran Riko jika harus melihat mereka selalu bertengkar ketika bertemu.

"Oh ya dimana Akashi-kun dan Kise-kun? Bukankah ini masalah mereka?" Satsuki menanyakan keberadaan 2 orang pria itu.

"Kise sedang pemotretan di Shibuya. Sedangkan Akashi ada urusan lain. Dan akan lebih baik lagi mereka berdua tidak ikut. Kita akan membuat rencana secara diam-diam. Terlalu sulit jika harus melibatkan dua orang itu." Jawab Midorima seraya bersedekap dada.

"Ne Midorima-kun, coba kau ceritakan masalah apa yang Yuki alami dengan Akashi? Bukankah kemarin mereka baik-baik saja?"

"Baik. Akan aku ceritakan."

Midorima mulai menceritakan awal mula permasalahan yang terjadi antara Akashi dan Yuki yang menyebabkan mereka berdua bertengkar. Semuanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah begitu rupanya," Kagami mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Yang menjadi pertanyaan, apakah Kagami benar-benar mengerti?

"Tapi masalah yang lainnya juga sudah muncul."

"Masalah lagi?"

'Ehm benar, coba kau baca pesan singkat dari Seira-chan."

Riko menyodorkan ponselnya kepada semua yang berkumpul disana. Dalam pesan singkat itu tertulis

'Riko-chan, sepertinya Yuki-chan menjauhiku. Apa yang salah denganku? Apa aku berbuat jahat padanya? T.T'

Bagus! Masalah 2 belum selesai, datang lagi masalah lainnya.

"Sudah cukup. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Bisa gila jika setiap jam nya Yuki meneleponku selama setengah jam sekali hanya untuk mengatakan hal konyol seperti tadi malam Rapat dimulai."

Komando dari sang number one shooter segera membuat mereka semua berkumpul jadi satu. Jika mereka ingin menghentikan kegilaan ini, maka mereka harus memikirkan rencana yang matang. Antara Kise dan Akashi jika menyangkut soal kekasih mereka, semuanya sama-sama merepotkan. Turun tangan? Pasti. Tindakan yang cepat dan tepat? Itu jelas. Demi menghentikan kegilaan? Itu harus, bukan?

.

.

.

Seira berjalan ke suatu tempat dengan langkah gontainya. Kepala yang selalu ia tundukkan, mata yang persis seperti mata panda, dan rambut hitamnya yang –entah bagaimana keadaanya- hanya dikuncir sembarangan, benar-benar kacau kali ini. Ini karena dua masalah sialan yang sudah membuatnya jadi seperti zombie.

Tidak peduli dengan orang lain yang melihatnya aneh, Seira masih tetap berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya –taman kota- tempat dimana Kuroko mengajaknya bertemu.

"Ah itu benar, kenapa Tetsuya-kun menyuruhku datang kesana? bukankah itu tempat untuk orang-orang berkencan akhir minggu seperti ini?" Seira berbicara sendiri sambil masih tetap berjalan. "A-aku baru ingat kalau itu tempat dimana Ryouta mengajakku untuk berkencan disana."

Ya wajah yang tadinya suadah biasa saja, kini kembali ke wajah yang murung dan tidak bertenaga. Astaga Kuroko, belum bertemu saja sudah bisa membuat Seira pundung karena nostalgia dengan tempat itu.

"Seira-san?"

Seira menegakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara khas memanggilnya. Kuroko Tetsuya dengan pakaian santainya tengah memandang aneh Gadis manis berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Kau sakit?" Kuroko mencoba memegang dahi Seira untuk mengukur suhu tubuh gadis itu.

Seira menggeleng pelan "Tidak kok. Aku hanya sedang berpikir saja. Oh ya, kita mau apa disini?" tanya Seira dengan melihat sekeliling taman. Taman di hari minggu sangat ramai sekali.

"Aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kulihat kau selalu murung, jadi aku mengajakmu kesini. Kau tidak suka?"

"Ah tidak. Justru aku suka. Kita mau kemana?" Seira masih bertanya dengan nada datarnya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya nada datar saja sih. Ada nada sendu juga disetiap perkataannya itu.

"Kita pergi ke café yang ada disana, bagaimana? Kau pasti haus kan?" Kuroko menunjuk café yang ada didekat taman itu.

Mata Seira membulat lebar nelihat café yang ditunjuk Kuroko. bukankah itu…. Café yang selalu ia datangi dengan Ryouta? Kuroko segera menarik tangan Seira dan berjalan menuju café itu. Suka tidak suka karena Kuroko yang mengajak, jadi ia harus mau.

Kuroko segera memesankan makanan dan minuman untuk mereka berdua santap selama mereka mengobrol nanti. Seira menundukkan kepanya sedih. Bahkan apa yang dipesan Kuroko untuk mereka berdua adalah menu makanan yang sama persis dengan apa yang biasa dirinya dan Kise makan. Kenapa Kuroko seakan tahu segala hal tentang dirinya dan Kise?

"A-ano Tetsuya-kun, bagaimana kau-"

"Ah maaf, Seira-san. Aku ke toilet sebentar. Jika nanti pesanan sudah datang, kau boleh menyantapnya terlebih dahulu. Aku akan segera kembali." Kuroko segra beridir dari tempat duduk dan berlari meninggalkan Seira sendiri.

"Te-tetsuya-kun? Hufftt."

Tak lama setelah Kuroko pergi, pesanan sudah tiba. Seira menghela bafas panjangnya. Kenapa pula pesanan sudah datang ketika Kuroko harus ke toilet?

'Kuroko baka.'

Seira menyuapi satu sendok makanannya kedalam mulut. Tadi kan pesan Kuroko agar ia memakannya duluan saja setelah pesanan tiba, jadi ia tidak usah menunggu Kuroko kan?

Tuing, tuing..

Seseorang menarik-narik pelan baju yang dikenakan Seira. Dengan cepat, Seira menoleh kebelakang.

"Onee-chan, ini aku berikan balon." Seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar 3 tahun memberikannya sebuah balon berwarna kuning.

Seira terperenjat kaget "Eh? Untukku?"

Gadis kecil itu hanya mengenggukkan kepalanya dan segera menyodorkan balon itu. Dengan ragu-ragu, Seira meraih balon itu.

"Terima kasih."

Gadis itu langsung berlari begitu balon itu sudah ia serahkan. Tanda tanya besar muncul dikepala Seira.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ada yang memberikanku balon?" ujar Seira memandang aneh balon berwarna kuning itu digenggamannya. Tapi… tunggu? "Eh? Ada tulisannya. (I'm')?" Seira membaca kata yang tertulis di balon itu.

'I'm'? apa maksudnya?

Lagi seorang anak kecil menghampirinya dengan balon berwarna biru. Kali ini mungkin seorang anak laki-laki berumur 5 tahun an.

"Onee-chan, ini balon untukmu." Anak itu menyerahkan balon yang dibawanya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Arigatou."

Sama seperti gadis kecil tadi, anak itu lari menjauh setelah memberikan balon itu. Kali ini di balon itu tertera tulisan 'Sorry'. Sekarang Seira benar-benar bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan balon ini? Jika digabung jadi satu, kata yang terangkai adalah 'I'm sorry.' Apa ada yang sudah berbuat salah padanya?

"Ne Onee-chan berambut hitam disana?"

Seira kembali terperenjat kaget melihat ada seorang anak laki-laki sekitar umur 12 tahun menegurnya kembali dari belakang.

"A-ah iya? Ada apa?"

"Ada pesan dari seseorang untukmu. Katanya jika kau ingin mengetahui siapa pengirim balon ini, temui di dekat air mancur didekat sini. Begitu katanya." Ujar anak itu memandang Seira datar. Beginikah rasanya jika seseorang menatap Seira datar? Hati Seira jengkel sekali melihat sikap anak didepannya ini.

"Ah satu lagi, ini balon untukmu. Ambilah." Anak itu menyerahkan balon berwarna ungu ditangannya.

Seira mengernyitkan dahinya. Oke ini mulai membuatnya bingung. Bagaimana tidak, ada 3 balon yang sudah ia pegang sekarang. Dan ia tidak tahu siapa yang memberikan balon-balon ini padanya. Tapi tunggu, bukankah setiap balon memiliki sebuah kata? Dan untuk balon berwarna ungu yang satu ini, apa yang tertera disana?

Seira memutar balon tersebut. Perlahan, perlahan, dan disitu memang ada 'kata' yang tertempel di balon itu. tapi tunggu.

"Sei-chan?" lirih Seira membaca kata tersebut. Kenapa ada namanya disini? Dan seingatnya yang bisa memanggil namanya dengan nama itu hanya satu orang. Jangan-jangan?

"Ryouta."

Seira segera bangkit dari duduknya. Kise ada di tempat ini? Dan itu berarti, balon ini dari pria berambut kuning itu?

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari anak laki-laki yang memberikan balon tadi, Seira berlari menuju tempat yang tadi dikatakan oleh anak itu. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Kise yang memberikan balon-balon itu padanya. Ia harus bergegas kesana.

Seira sudah tiba ditempat yang sudah dikatakan oleh anak tadi. Matanya mengarahkan kesekeliling mencari keberadaaan dari pria berambut kuning itu. Tapi dimana dia? Kenapa matanya tidak menangkap siluet kuning terang itu?

"Sei-chan."

Jantung Seira berdegup kencang mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Seira sudah tahu siapakah pemilik dari suara yang begitu khas di telinganya ini. Tidak salah lagi. Dibalikkannya tubuhnya menghadap pria bersurai kuning itu. Tampak Kise yang berdiri didepannya sekarang.

"R-Ryouta." Gumam Seira melihat kekasihnya berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyuman lembut khas seorang Kise.

"Se-sedang apa kau disini? Lalu itu?" Ujar Seira gugup sambil menunjuk balon berwarna-warni yang sangat banyak digenggaman Kise.

Kise menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup. "I-ini? Ah.. kau sudah menerima beberapa balon dari anak-anak tadi kan?"

Seira menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ehm lalu?"

"E-etto, kau sudah membacanya kan? Lalu, itu-"

Seira terdiam melihat Kise yang sepertinya begitu gugup hanya untuk mengatakan satu kata. Sedangkan suasana disekitar mereka berubah ramai karena kemunculan Kise ditempat itu. Oh shit, keadaan yang ramai serta kegugupannya, membuat Kise sulit untuk mengeluarkan suaranya hanya untuk sekedar meminta maaf saja. Oh ayolah Kise, kata 'maaf' kan hanya terdiri dari 4 kata dan cukup dengan satu tarikan nafas. Kenapa itu begitu sulit untuknya? Ia harus berani.

"A-ano S-"

"Aku sudah tahu kau mau mengatakan apa, Ryouta."

"Heh?"

Kise terbengong melihat gadis bermata kelabu itu tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Ehm. Aku tahu semua." Seira mengangguk yakin. Digenggamnya tangan pria dihadapannya itu. "Kau tahu Ryouta, yang aku inginkan darimu hanyalah cinta dan waktu bersama denganmu. Aku tidak membutuhkan uang, bunga, ataupun hadiah. Cukup bersamaku saja, sudah membuatku senang." Ujar Seira meyakinkan Kise.

Kise membelalakkan matanya. Ia kaget. Sesederhana itukah yang diinginkan Seira? Apa hanya dengan bersamanya saja sudah membuatnya bahagia? Kise benar-benar tertegun mendengar kata-kata Seira yang terlihat santai sekali mengungkapkannya. Apa tadi dia latihan untuk merangkai kata? Apa ada yang mengajarkannya? Ah Kise bodoh. Seira saja bisa mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu. Kenapa dirinya begitu sulit mengungkapkan kata-kata yang tadi ingin ia ucapkan? Kali ini harus!

Kise memejamkan matanya sejenak. satu tarikan nafas dan yakin.

"Maafkan aku, Seira. Aku tidak tahu jika yang kau inginkan hanya sesuatu yang sederhana seperti itu. Kupikir kau akan menyukai hadiah dan bunga yang kuberikan. Dan kupikir, dengan hal seperti itu kau akan lebih bahagia." Ujar Kise masih menatap Seira lembut.

Seira menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Salah. Kau salah, Ryouta. Kebahagian tidak akan pernah bisa kau beli. Kau tahu itu?"

Kise hanya menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Oh bodohnya dia. Seira saja mengerti dengan hal sederhana itu. Kenapa dirinya tidak paham?

"Yang terpenting, sekarang kau sudah ada disini. Apakah balon itu untukku semuanya?" Seira terpaku pada balon-balon yang dibawa Kise sedari tadi. Dan jika dipikir-pikir, untuk apa balon sebanyak itu?

Menyadari balon yang masih ada ditangannya, Kise tertawa garing. "A-ahaha, ehm. Ini untukmu. Aku tadi membelinya didekat sini. Kau mau?" kise menyodorkan balon-balon itu pada Seira.

Namun sebelum Seira menerima balon-balon itu, tangan Kise tidak sengaja melepas semuanya

"A-aahh… astaga lepas semua. Bagaimana ini Sei-chan?" Kise memandangi balon-balon yang tadi dibelinya sudah terbang terbawa angin.

Seira terkikik geli. "Tidak apa-apa, Ryouta. Aku masih punya tiga kok. Lagipula yang terpenting-"

"Yang terpenting?"

Kirisaki Seira segera menarik kerah baju Kise dan mencium bibir Kise dengan disaksikan banyak orang pengunjung taman kota yang ada disana. Tapi dari sekian banyak penonton, yang paling heboh adalah penonton dari biang pembuat semua rencana ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko, Riko, Kagami, dan Murasakibara.

"Akhirnya selesai juga masalah mereka." Kuroko tersenyum lega melihat Kise dan Seira sudah akur kembali. Jika dipikir-pikir, Kuroko tadi sudah meninggalkan Seira seenak hati kan?

"Ending yang bagus. Aku suka." Riko menjerit senang dengan wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Oy Kagamicchin, kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau iri ya?" Murasakibara menepuk-nepuk bahu Kagami gemas.

Sementara yang ditepuk bahunya hanya menutupi wajahnya yang memblushing malu "U-urusai."

Oh, oh.. ternyata Kagami Taiga yang dikenal sebagai Ace andalan anggota tim basket Seirin ini juga memiliki sifat pemalu rupanya. Tapi dari seluruh percakapan yang mereka lakukan, tahukah kalian dimana mereka berempat bersembunyi?

"S-sayang, kenapa semak-semak ini bergerak sendiri?"

"T-tidak tahu. Ayo kita pergi."

Heeiisshh… dasar para stalker mereka semua. Menakuti orang pacaran saja bisanya.

.

.

.

Beralih ke anggota Kiseki No Sedai yang lainnya. Midorima, Aomine, dan Akashi tengah berkumpul di lapangan untuk latihan seperti biasanya. Walaupun separuh dari anggota kiseki no sedai tidak datang, tetapi latihan tetaplah berjalan. Sebenarnya Akashi tadi sudah bertanya tentang keberadaan yang lain. Dan mau tidak mau, Midorima mengatakan kalau mereka sedang ada keperluan dengan Kise. Entah bagaimana pula, Akashi hanya mengangguk saja.

"Akashi-kun, ponselmu berbunyi." Momoi berteriak dari pinggir lapangan memanggil Akashi.

"Kalian teruskan latihannya."

Akashi pergi dari lapangan dan meraih ponselnya yang berdering. Telepon dari Kuroko? Ada apa?

"Hai'. Ehm, aku mengerti. Aku segera kesana."

Momoi memandang pria berambut merah itu dengan heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kuroko menelepon Akashi?

"Aku akan pergi sebentar. Kalian boleh istirahat selama 15 menit."

Akashi pergi keluar tanpa menungu jawaban dari anggota tim nya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Akashi?

"Psst.. oy Midorima, apa ini rencana yang kau bilang kemarin? Kenapa aku tidak tahu jika Kuroko juga ikut-ikut?" Aomine berbisik melihat Akashi curiga.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyuruh Kuroko untuk ikut-ikutan. Mungkin ini hanya kebetulan saja." Ucap Midorima seraya meraih botol minum yang diberikan Momoi. Sebenarnya dirinya juga bingung. Apa yang di katakan Kuroko pada Akashi?

"Midorima-kun!"

Oh good. Midorima sudah menanti suara dari orang yang sudah mengirimkan pesan padanya sebanyak 5 kali hari ini. Aihara Yuki dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya muncul sekarang. untuk menagih janji pastinya.

'Kau bilang kau akan mengajakku ke kedai takoyaki? Berapa lama lagi aku menunggu?"Gerutu gadis berambut hitam itu dengan menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

Astaga ini gara-gara Akashi. Salahkan dirinya yang membuat Yuki begini galau.

"Aku bilang nanti sore saja kan? Sabarlah dulu." Midorima menepuk pelan pundak Yuki.

Yuki menggeram pelan "Takoyaki tidak akan mau menunggu hingga nanti sore, kau tahu? Jadi ayo berangkat." Pinta Yuki dengan wajah memelas.

Midorima memijit keningnya pelan. Ya.. jika ini keinginan Yuki, maka mutlak sudah bagi siapapun untuk melaksanakannya. Namun sebelum mereka pergi, ponsel Midorima yang terletak di sakunya bergetar. Ada pesan yang masuk?.

'Midorima-kun, aku minta tolong carikan buku ku yang terjatuh di gudang dekat lapangan basket. Kemarin aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya. Aku sekarang sedang ada di taman kota. Tolong ya.'

Tanda tanya besar muncul di kepala Midorima. Kuroko meminta bantuannya? Apa tidak salah? Dan lagi, kenapa harus di gudang dekat lapangan?

"Yuki, aku minta tolong padamu untuk mencarikan buku Kuroko yang terjatuh di gudang dekat lapangan. Sementara kau mencari, aku akan berganti membersihkan badan dan berganti pakaian. Kau mau kan?"

"Buku? Buku apa memangnya?" tanya Yuki seraya menatap Midorima bingung.

Midorima mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Kuroko hanya mengatakan agar aku mencarikan buku miliknya. Kalau di gudang peralatan olahraga, buku itu pasti hanya ada satu disana. Tolong cari ya?" ujar Midorima menepuk pelan bahu Yuki -lagi-.

Yuki menghela nafasnya panjang. Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Semakin ia segera mencarinya, maka semakin ia cepat pergi ke kedai takoyaki kan? Yosh… ganbatte Yuki.

Nde.. disini Yuki sekarang. Dirinya sudah berdiri di depan pintu gudang yang dikatakan Midorima. Dan coba bayangkan, tadi Yuki pikir dia akan mendapatkan bantuan dari Aomine atau Momoi. Tetapi kenyataannya? Midorima malah menarik Aomine untuk ikut berganti pakaian juga. Katanya sih supaya waktu tidak terbuang banyak. Sedangkan Momoi-chan, gadis berambut merah muda itu mendapatkan tugas dari Akashi untuk menulis laporan mengenai perkembangan dari setiap anggota Kiseki No Sedai. Kami-sama, lengkap sudah penderitaannya kali ini.

"Eh? Pintunya terbuka? Apa memang sengaja di buka?" Yuki menatap heran pintu yang terbuka di depannya. Bukankah biasanya pintu gudang selalu tertutup?

"Ah biarlah. Lebih baik segera mencarinya dan pergi ke kedai takoyaki." Ujar Yuki menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir walaupun ini siang hari dan gudang nya tidak terlelu besar, tetapi tetap saja ini menyeramkan. Yuki mengintip pelan dengan memegang pintu gudang dan melihat gudang ke dalam.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Ayo cari, Yuki."

Dengan keberanian yang muncul sedikit-demi sedikit, Yuki akhirnya masuk ke dalam gudang. Bau pengap mulai menyergap hidungnya.

"A-ah." Yuki menjerit kecil ketika sarang laba-laba menempel diwajahnya.

"Siapa disana?"

Terdengar suara dari dalam gudang tersebut. Yuki yang kaget mundur secara sembarangan dan menabrak tumpukan bola yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Awas!"

Mata Yuki terbelalak melihat tumpukkan bola itu akan menimpanya dan saat itu seseorang yang tadi menyapa dari dalam menarik Yuki kearahnya dan terjatuh ke belakang. Dibarengi dengan jatuhnya tumpukan bola, pintu gudang pun juga tertutup rapat.

"I-ittai." Yuki meringis sakit dibagian kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara yang ada dibawahnya menanyakan keadaan Yuki.

"E-ehm. Ah maaf aku ceroboh. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yuki masih tetap setia pada posisinya sekarang yang menimpa tubuh orang yang menyelamatkannya tadi. Sebenarnya Yuki ingin menyingkir dari orang yang ada dibawahnya. Tapi salahkan tumpukkan bola dan tangan orang ini yang merangkul pingganya erat.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, nona." Ujar orang itu masih mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Ah astaga, baik sekali orang ini yang masih mngkhawatirkan dirinya. Tapi ya, sayang sekali karena disini begitu gelap. Salahkan pintu yang menutup dan tidak ada penerangan disini. Terima kasih sekali untuk keadaan seperti ini. Dirinya jadi tidak bisa melihat siapa yang menyelamatkannya.

Tapi, tapi, tunggu dulu. Wangi tubuhnya familiar sekali di hidungnya. Bukan hanya itu, tangan yang merangkul pingganya serta kehangatan yang ada di badannya –ah bicara apa Yuki ini-, sangat Yuki kenal. Tapi tidak mungkin kan? Setahunya yang memiliki aroma seperti ini ada 2 orang. Kuroko dan laki-laki itu. Kalau ini Kuroko, tapi kenapa tangannya begitu meragukan? Yuki pernah berjabat tangan dengan Kuroko saat pertama kali bertemu, tetapi tangannya benar-benar terasa berbeda. –salahkan Yuki yang bisa langsung merasakan nyaman tidaknya hanya dengan genggaman. Dan entah itu berkat atau malah kebalikannya-. Tapi kalau dengan laki-laki itu, ia benar-benar dibuat nyaman hanya dengan menggenggamnya. Tidak, tidak, Yuki tidak boleh berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Untuk apa 'laki-laki' itu pergi kesini? Tapi kalau iya, bagaimana?

Demi memastikan kebenarannya, Yuki mencoba meraih ponsel yang ada di saku seragamnya. Dan untungnya mudah diraih. Yuki mencoba menyenteri sekitar tempatnya.

'Berantakan sekali.' Batin Yuki menatap horror sekitarnya. Kalau sampai tukang kebersihan melihatnya, ia pasti akan dimarahi.

Tunggu Yuki. Eishh.. ini bukan waktunya untuk melihat sekitar kan. Ini untuk melihat siapa yang sudah rela menolongnya sampai seperti ini. Sedikit- demi sedikit Yuki mengarahkan cahaya ponselnya ke arah wajah orang yang ada di bawahnya. Perlahan, perlahan dan…

"K-kau?"

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuro membuka pintu gudang sekuat tenaga. Oh astaga, baru kali ini ada yang berani memintanya untuk mencarikan buku di gudang dan harus membuka pintu besi ini sekuat tenaga. Dan hanya satu orang yang bisa menyuruhnya begini, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu, Akashi mencari kayu untuk mengganjal pintu itu. Kuroko bilang, jika pintu itu tidak diganjal, maka pintu itu akan tertutup sendiri dan sulit membuakanya dari dalam. Dan entah kenapa. Kuroko begitu hafal dengan seluk beluk gudang ini. Apa Kuroko sering main ke gudang ini? Suasana pengap mulai menyapa Akashi ketika dirinya masuk ke gudang. Memang gudang ini tidak begitu besar. Tetapi percayalah, gudang ini begitu PENUH dengan barang-barang yang-entah- berguna atau tidak.

Akashi memulai mencari benda yang tadi dikatakan Kuroko. Laki-laki berambut biru itu bilang katanya buku itu berwarna putih sampulnya. Disitu tertulis 'Catatan Dari Anggota Tim Kiseki No Sedai'. Jika ini menyangkut anggota tim nya, buku itu pastilah penting bagi Kuroko dan juga –mungkin- penting bagi anggota tim yang lainnya. dan itu pula yang membuat Akashi mau untuk mencari buku itu.

Pria bermbut merah itu mulai menyisir daerah di dekat pintu gudang tersebut. Entah kenapa dia berpikir kalau mungkin buku itu ada disana karena pastinya Kuroko tidak akan jauh-jauh dari pintu gudang kan. Dan hasilnya?

"Tidak ada." Ujar Akashi datar seraya berpindah ke tempat yang lebih dalam.

Yah.. mau bagaimana lagi ya? Mungkin memang mencari buku seperti itu tidak hanya memakan waktu yang sebentar tapi lama. Akashi masih berjuang mencari buku itu.

' _Eh? Pintunya terbuka? Apa memang sengaja di buka?'_

Akashi dapat mendengar suara seseorang yang ada didepan gudang ini. Tapi kenyataannya, Akashi hanya menolehnya sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan pencariannya. Kalau tidak segera menemukannya, bisa-bisa keburu sore kan?

' _Ah biarlah. Lebih baik segera mencarinya dan pergi ke kedai takoyaki.'_

Akashi tersenyum simpul tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya mencari buku mendengar suara dari orang itu –atau lebih tepatnya gadis itu karena dari suaranya pastilah perempuan-. Apa gadis itu ingin segera menemukan barang untuk pergi ke kedai takoyaki? Lucu sekali gadis itu. Seperti Yuki saja. Gadis itu pasti ingin mencari sesuatu disekitar gudang ini. Apa barang yang hilang adalah sesuatu yang begitu penting baginya?

Itu bukan urusannya kan. Yang penting sekarang ia harus segera menemukannya. Dan keluar dari sini. Pengap sekali disini.

' _A-ah.'_

"Siapa disana?"

Akashi yang tengah fokus mencari, tidak menyadari bahwa gadis yang ia hiraukan tadi sudah masuk ke dalam gudang. Tapi karena gadis itu kaget mendengar suaranya, ia mundur secara perlahan dan menabrak tumpukkan bola di belakangnya. Gawat jika menimpa gadis itu, ia akan terluka.

"Awas!"

Dengan segera, Akashi lari dan menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya dan mereka pun terjatuh. Walaupun Akashi tadi mencoba untuk memposisikan dirinya yang ada diatas agar gadis itu tidak tertimpa, tapi karena kakinya yang tidak mampu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya akhirnya berakhir dengan Akashi yang ada dibawah gadis itu dan gadis itu yang ada diatas Akashi. Dan sepertinya, kaki kanannya terkilir karena mencoba berlari tumpukan bola itu.

"I-ittai."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Akashi mencoba menanyakan keadaan gadis diatasnya. Bagaimanapun juga, gadis inilah yang lebih mengkhawatirkan. Bayangkan saja, bola-bola seberat bola basket –yang enta berapa jumlahnya- menimpa tubuh gadis ini. Ya walaupun tangan Akashi juga yang ikut menjadi korbannya karena menghalangi agar punggung gadis itu tidak langsung merasakan bola berjatuhan.

"E-ehm. Ah maaf aku ceroboh. Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap gadis itu gugup sambil mencoba berdiri dari posisinya –dan ternyata gadis itu tidak mampu melakukannya-.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Akashi mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

Keadaan gelap seperti ini dan dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini, sungguh sempurna sekali. Jika terus seperti ini bagaimana Akashi akan menemukan buku itu?

Suasana menghening ketika gadis itu hanya terdiam diatasnya. Kondisi ini semakin membuatnya gugup saja. Jika hanya karena kegelapan saja, ia tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Tapi ini beda lagi ceritanya jika dirinya harus berada di tempat gelap dengan posisi seperti ini. Jika orang-orang melihat mereka dengan keadaan seperti ini, maka ini akan jadi masalah besar tidak hanya untuk dirinya tapi untuk keluarganya juga. Apalagi jika Yuki tahu, putus sementara yang menimpa mereka bisa menjadi putus selamanya.

Secara tiba-tiba, gadis itu menggeliat dipelukannya dan mencoba mengambil sesuatu di kantong bajunya. Hampir saja Akashi mencoba menegur perilaku gadis ini. Tapi coba Akashi tahan karena ia tidak mau gadis ini akan meronta dan membuat keadaan semakin rumit. Gadis itu membuka ponselnya dan menerangi keadaan disekitarnya. Oh Akashi tahu, gadis ini mungkin hanya ingin mencoba menerangi ruangan yang gelap ini dengan cahaya ponsel. Sekarang mana ada seorang wanita yang tidak takut dengan kegelapan yang pekat ini?

Dari deruan nafasnya, sepertinya gadis ini terlihat agak ketakutan. Walaupun Akashi tidak melihat wajahnya karena kegelapan disini, tapi ia tahu pasti gadis ini juga takut jika harus terjebak disini bersama orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Ah bodohnya Akashi.

Sinar ponsel yang tadi menyorot sekelilingnya kini perlahan-lahan menyorot kearah wajah Akashi. Tunggu, apa mungkin gadis ini ingin melihat wajahnya?

Begitu cahaya ponselnya menerpa mata Akashi, pekikkan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya.

"K-kau?"

"Yu-yuki?"

.

.

.

Suasana jadi senyap sesaat setelah dua orang yang tengah terjebak ini merasa terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat satu sama lain. Yuki salah tingkah sekarang. Bukan salah tingkah saja sekarang ia juga gugup dan penasaran kenapa pria berambut merah ini ada di tempat ini? Apa dia juga mencari sesuatu?

"A-ano Sei-kun, a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ujar Yuki terbata-bata dengan menyingkirkan sedikit poni nya kebelakang telinga agar tidak mengenai wajah Akashi.

Akashi hanya mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Sekarang jika bisa dilihat lagi dengan seksama, keadaan yang terhimpit seperti ini, gelapnya ruangan, tangan yang merangkul pinggul –atau bahkan tubuh- seorang gadis, dapat menatap secara dekat dengan jarak kurang lebih beberapa senti saja, dan terlebih lagi kau dapat mendengar bahkan merasakan deruan nafasnya yang –sepertinya gugup-, laki-laki mana yang dapat mencerna semua ini?

"Kau juga. Sedang apa kau disini, Yuki?"

Cetak perempatan muncul di dahi gadis bermata indah itu. hey.. kan yang bertanya lebih dulu adalah dirinya. Tapi kenapa laki-laki berambut merah ini bertanya balik apa yang ia tanyakan?

"Sei-kun, bisakah aku dulu yang mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanku tadi? Kau bilang jika orang bertanya terlebih dulu, kau harus menjawabnya tanpa bertanya lagi. Benarkan?" Yuki menggembungkan pipinya untuk pria yang ada dibawahnya ini. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, masih sempat-sempatnya Yuki cemberut di posisinya yang seperti ini?

Akashi terkekeh geli. "Hahaha.. seperti biasa kau mengagumkan, Yuki."

kali ini Akashi benar-benar tidak tahan melihat gadis berambut hitam itu mampu membalas setiap kata-katanya.

"Hey Sei-kun, aku berbicara serius. Kau hanya menganggap ini candaan?" ujar Yuki kali ini merajuk. Lucukah jika dirinya berkata seperti tadi?

"Baiklah, baik jawabannya adalah mungkin sama dengan apa yang kau lakukan disini."

"Mencari buku Tetsuya-kun?"

Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Yuki.

"Jadi… Tetsuya bukan hanya menyuruhmu tetapi menyuruhku juga? Sebenarnya buku apa yang ia cari disini?" Yuki mengusap dagunya pelan. Seberapa pentingnya kah buku yang dihilangkan Kuroko itu sih?

"Entahlah. Lagipula, aku juga tidak terlalu peduli." Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, kedua orang –yang masih tetap dengan posisinya- itu sama-sama saling terdiam tanpa satupun yang mencoba berbicara. Sebenarnya bukan karena mereka tidak ingin berbicara satu sama lain pula yang membuat suasana menjadi hening seperti ini, tetapi perang dihati merekalah yang meramaikan suasana saat ini.

Perang dihati Yuki yang bergejolak saat ini yaitu mengenai posisi mereka yang terlampau terlalu dekat dan tidak sedap dipandang. Selain karena mereka yang tidak lebih dari sekedar psangan kekasih, permasalahan mereka juga menjadi pemicu mengapa Yuki benar-benar dibuat gugup sekarang ini. Bukankah ini waktu yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman yang sudah 3 hari ini terjadi?

"A-ano Sei-"

"Yuki"

"He-heh? Ada apa, Sei-kun?"

"Bisakah kita kembali lagi seperti dulu?" Ucap Akashi dalam satu tarikan nafas dengan tegas.

Mata Yuki terbelalak lebar mendengar perkataan Akashi yang –mungkin- ini sulit untuk dipercaya. Habisnya ini pertama kalinya Yuki mendengar Akashi mengucapkan kata seperti ini. Tapi, jika Akashi mengatakan kepadanya untuk kembali, lalu alasannya karena apa? Bukankah lebih baik ia mundur dari Akashi dan membiarkan Akashi bersama dengan Seira? Lagipula.. bukankah Akashi bilang ia menyayangi Seira?

"Ne Sei-kun, beritahu aku… alasan mengapa aku harus kembali. Jujur aku bingung alasan kenapa aku harus kembali padamu. Bukankah.. kau bilang.. kau dulu menyayangi Seira?" Ujar Yuki lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Yuki sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Kali ini walaupun atas perkataannya tadi ia memang harus berpisah dari laki-laki yang sudah ia cintai selama 2 tahun ini, ia harus siap menerimanya. Bahkan air mata yang selama ini selalu hanya ia tunjukkan kepada sahabatnya Midorima, entah kenapa saat ini sudah melesak keluar membasahi wajah bahkan tubuh Akashi yang ada dibawahnya. Ahh.. dia malu. Bagaimana ia nanti harus meminta maaf pada Akashi jika akhirnya dirinya malah menangis di dada bidang pria berambut merah ini?

"Jadi.. itukah alas an kenapa kau meminta hubungan kita berhenti sementara, Yuki?"

"Ehm." Angguk Yuki masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan Akashi yang mungkin benci padanya.

3 detik kemudian, Yuki merasakan dua tangan yang merangkulnya dengan erat.

"Itulah kenapa kubilang kalau kau benar-benar gadis yang mengagumkan, Yuki."

Dirinya… mengagumkan?

"A-apa maksudmu, Sei-kun?" Yuki menunjukkan wajahnya menatap mata Akashi dengan heran. Ia ingin tahu kenapa Akashi selalu mengatakan dirinya mengagumkan.

"Kau tahu, jarang sekali menemukan gadis seperti dirimu ini. Selain sifatmu yang terkadang selalu mengubah-ubah mood, kau juga seorang gadis yang pencemburu. Benarkan?" Akashi mengacak-acak pelan rambut Yuki.

Rona merah terlihat diwajah Yuki. dirinya pencemburu? Benarkah itu?

'Yuki dengarkan aku, kau tidak usah peduli dengan perasaan yang kurasakan pada Seira. Cobalah kau berpikir, apakah ada bedanya perasaan yang kau rasakan pada Shintarou dengan perasaan yang kurasakan pada Seira?"

Yuki sejenak berpikir lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benar kan? Lagipula, yang aku rasakan hanyalah rasa sayangku untuk seorang adik perempuan ku. Kau tahu kan jika Seira adalah anak tunggal yang kesepian tanpa memiliki saudara?"

Yuki menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Ouh.. dirinya benar-benar malu. Kenapa ia harus cemburu dengan sahabatnya semasa SD itu? bukankah ia sudah tahu jika Seira memiliki kemiripan dengan Akashi baik dari segi keluarga dan juga kesedihan apa yang mereka rasakan?

"Maafkan aku, Sei-kun. Aku merasa seperti anak kecil yang marah hanya karena permen ku direbut oleh teman." Sesal Yuki seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia malu sekali sekarang ini.

Akashi kembali memeluk Yuki erat. "Tidak apa-apa selama kau sudah paham. Kau tidak perlu menjadi orang lain atau cemburu pada orang lain untuk bersamaku, Yuki. cukup jadi Yuki yang selama ini kukenal. Kau paham?"

Yuki menganggukkan kepalanya. Lega.. hatinya benar-benar lega sekarang. Permasalahannya yang sekarang sudah terselesaikan. Tapi tunggu.. sepertinya ini belum berakhir. Masih ada satu lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sei-kun, maukah kau melepaskan pelukanmu agar aku bisa berdiri? Aku khawatir jika ada yang melihat kita seperti ini lalu mereka akan salah paham." Pinta Yuki memelas. Sebenarnya bukan itu juga yang menjadi beban pikirannya, ia khawatir dengan kekasihnya ini. Ini sudah 1 jam mereka dalam posisi seperti ini. Yuki takut jika ada apa-apa dengan Akashi.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, Yuki. kaki kananku terkilir dan juga tangan kiriku terluka." Ujar Akashi meringis kesakitan menyadari beberapa anggota tubuhnya yang terluka.

"Be-benarkah? Kalau begitu, biar kuhubungi Midorima."

Yuki segera mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol dial di ponselnya. Tidak boleh. Jika Yuki berhasil menghubungi Midorima, ia pasti akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk sedikit bermain dengan gadis berambut hitam ini.

Dengan cepat, Akashi meraih ponsel yang ada digenggaman Yuki.

"Tu-tunggu Sei-kun, kenapa kau meraih ponselku? kau harus segera mendapatkan pengobatan, kan?" Yuki memandang panic ponselnya –yang entah kemana- sudah dibuang oleh Akashi.

Akashi dengan tangan kanannya dan sedikit tenaga dari kaki kirinya menggeser barang yang tadi menimpa Yuki dan dirinya. Setelah semua sudah tergeser dari tubuh Yuki, dengan gerakan cepat pula Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi diatas Yuki.

"Jadi.. bisakah kita bermain sebentar disini, Yuki?"

"S.. Sei-kun? Bukankah kakimu sakit?"

"Sedikit. Tapi kalau untuk bermain, bukan masalah."

Gawat, kenapa tatapan Akashi begitu berbeda dari yang tadi? Dan juga kenapa tidak ada orang yang curiga dengan mereka –dirinya dan Akashi- yang tidak kunjung kembali. Apa mereka semua tidak tahu? Atau memang mereka tidak mau tahu? Dan lagi, kenapa Akashi bisa seberani ini melakukannya di tempat yang gelap? Kemana Akashi yang tadi masih biasa-biasa saja?

Dan hanya dalam waktu 10 detik, Akashi sudah mencium bibirnya yang sedari tadi hanya bisa terdiam tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Tangannya yang tadi digenggamnya dengan erat oleh Akashi, kini melongggar mengganti posisinya menjadi merangkul leher Yuki. tidak bisa dihentikan. Yuki tidak bisa menghentikannya sekarang. Ia terlanjur terbuai dengan apa yang dilakukan Akashi. Ia ingin menghentikan ini tetapi hatinya tidak mengizinkan. Bahkan sekarang tangannya pun sudah mengalungi leher pria bersurai senada dengan senja itu.

'dok, dok'

"Yuki, kau ada didalam? Oy Yuki?!"

Yuki melepas paksa pagutan yang dilakukan Akashi."Midorima-kun? Bukankah itu suara Midorima-kun?" Yuki menoleh kearah pintu gudang yang tertutup.

"Sepertinya itu memang Shintarou." Ujar Akashi yang juga menoleh kearah pintu. "Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Biarkan saja dia." Akashi mengacuhkan panggilan Midorima dan kembali melanjutkan yang tertunda tadi.

"T-tunggu Sei, jika kita tidak menjawabnya Midorima tidak akan tahu jika kita ada didalam."

'Oy Midorima, aku mendapatkan kuncinya. Ini bukalah.' Teriak Aomine dari luar.

'Akan kucoba membukanya.'

"Dengar? Itu yang dikatakan Aomine dan Midorima. Sekarang bisa kulanjutkan?" ujar Akashi beralih ke leher Yuki

Astaga. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan Akashi sekarang ini. Ayolah Akashi. ini bukan masalah kita bisa keluar atau tidak, pikirkan apa yang akan mereka katakan jika melihat dirinya dalam keadaan seperti ini?

setelah Midorima berjuang membuka pintu itu, akhirnya terbuka juga. begitu terbuka, apa yang ia lihat lebih mencengangkan dirinya.

"A-a-akashi?"

"Oy Midorima, kau menemukan mereka?"

Aomine Daiki membelalakkan matanya melihat apa yang tersaji dihadapannya. Mulutnya yang sedari tadi menggerutu pun terbungkam hanya dengan satu kata.

"Sugoi~"

"S.. Sei-kun, lihat Midorima dan Aomine melihat kita. Hey!"

Dan setalah paksaan dari Yuki, akhirnya Akashi menghentikannya dan duduk menghadap 2 orang laki-laki yang tadi sudah melihatnya secara sengaja tanpa berniat pergi dari tempatnya. Apa nyawa mereka ada banyak?

Hawa yang tadinya biasa-biasa saja berubah menjadi sangat dingin begitu Akashi menatap tajam kedua pria berbeda warna rambut didepannya. Bahkan Midorima sekarang juga merasakan aura kengerian disini.

"Ne Shintarou, Daiki, kalian tahu kan apa kesslahan kalian?"

Oh bagus, mulut mereka tidak dapat menjawab melainkan hanya dapat menganggukkan kepala mereka saja.

"Bagus jika kalian tahu. Akan kutambahkan jadwal latihan kalian menjadi 2 kali lipat. Bersiaplah." Perintah Akashi yang ditanggapi dengan anggukkan kepala oleh dua anggta timnya itu.

Yuki menggelengkan kepalanya. Bahkan mungkin untuk beberapa hari kedepan ia akan merayu Akashi untuk meringankan hukuman 2 orang temannya ini.

'Gomen, Minna.' Batin Yuki meminta maaf.

.

.

.

Tapi jika kalian mau tahu apa rencana yang akan dilakukan oleh Midorima dan Aomine, inilah sedikit percakapan rencana mereka yang dilakukukan untuk memperbaiki hubungan Akashi dan Yuki.

"Ne Midorima, rencana apa yang kau punya? Jika itu sulit, aku tidak mau ikut. Etapi jika itu mudah, aku akan ikut."

"Seperti biasa kau memang tidak paham strategi." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Aku akan menyuruh Yuki untuk pergi ke gudang mengambil beberapa peralatan. Lalu aku juga akan meminta tolong pada Momoi untuk menyuruh Akashi pergi kesana juga. dan pada saat mereka berdua sudah ada didalam, aku akan mengunci mereka didalam gudang itu."

"Ah aku tahu. Tapi yang kudengar dari penjaga disini, pintu itu sudah rusak dan jika tertutup rapat, maka akan mengunci dengan sendirinya. Itu sebabnya mereka tidak pernah menutup pintu rapat-rapat."

"Itu bagus. Kita tidak perlu repot-repot menutup pintunya kan?"

"Kau benar."

Setelah percakapan itu, mereka berdua tertawa kecil memikirkan rencana mereka yang akan berhasil. Tapi, malang tak dapat ditolak, untung tak dapat diraih. Karena rencana tidak terduga dari Kuroko, merekalah yang harus menanggung derita hukuman. Terima kasih untuk Kuroko. Karenanya hari ini 2 pasangan sejoli yang dilanda kegalauan, kini sudah kembali ceria. Ibarat bunga-bunga cinta yang bermekaran indah kembali pada masa nya. Big Thanks To Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **Halo minna, Konbanwa..**

 **Ini adalah lanjutan dari fic 'Being You' yang sudah saya janjikan…**

 **Ini pasti ada yang ngomel karena saya telat terlalu lama ya? Gomennasai minna-san. Tugas kuliah sama jadwal kuliah yang udah gak sejalan sama keinginan buat bikin fic, makin bikin saya frustasi..**

 **Tapi gak apa-apa…perjalanan buat daper gelar emang gak semudah yang diliat.. #eakkk.. malah curhat#**

 **Karena kemaren saya bilang kalo ini Cuma 2 chpater, jadi beginilah jadinya. Gimana? Jelek? Bagus? Ya itu terserah minna-san aja menanggapi. Saya hanya bisa berterima kasih untuk kritikan dan pujiannya. #yuhuuu#**

 **Oh ya, kemaren saya bilang kalo Yuki punya rambut coklat ya? Ara minna, moshiwake arimasen, saya salah masukin deskripsi. Seharusnya Yuki punya rambut hitam dan matanya yang abu-abu, eh tapi saya kasi rambut coklat sama mata biru. Hontou ni moshiwake arimasen, minna-san, terutama Kak Azalea sebagai pemilik OC Aihara Yuki… maaf yaaaa.. hiksu~**

 **Oke waktunya bales review yaaa**

 **Kak Azalea**

 **Sekali lagi minta maaf ya mbak tentang penggambaran OC yang seenak hati udah diubah-ubah. Maaf banget ya kak.. aq terpaku sama gambar yang pernah aq bikin DP di tak kasi adegan semi M buat permintaan maafnya.. muehehehe… Arigatou, kakak..**

 **Ariadna**

 **Halo Ariadna.. salam kenal dari saya… terima kasih buat review nya ya.. ini chapter selanjutnya sekaligus chapter terakhir buat Ariadna. Terima kasih ya…**

 **Y**

 **Halo Y… ehh manggil gitu gpp ya? Hahaha.. inget sama Naruto Sasuke ya? Aku juga mikirnya gitu. Abis lucu aja kalo mereka berdua berantem lucu-lucuan. Di anime malah olok-olokan juga kayaknya.. hehehe.. makasih udah mau mampir ya… ini chapter terakhir dari fic ini… arigatou ya…**

 **Oke… itu tadi cuplikan balas membalasnya ya… sekali lagi terima kasih buat minna yang sudah mau membaca fic saya. Perkenalan dari saya buat fandom kedua saya ya… arigatou dan maaf keterlambatannya…**

 **#ah ya promosi, saya mau melakukan gebrakan dengan membuat 1 fic yang –mungkin- orang lain belum pernah bikin kalo di fic Indonesia. Boleh ditunggu boleh gak. Hehehe#**

 **Ja nee…**

 **Ringo Akira**


End file.
